


waiting by the door

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Character(s), Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Roommates, Suggestive Themes, Travis Phelps is a Dork, five and a half gay losers one roof, four gay losers one roof, gizmo and ash are also gay losers, this fic is a lot sillier than i meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis has a crappy day and waits for Sally to come home to fix it. Things don't necessarily go as he hopes.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps & Gizmo (Sally Face)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	waiting by the door

**Author's Note:**

> SAL: what do you normally do while im at work  
> TRAVIS: wait for you to come back ;__;
> 
> after episode 5, i'm on a serious salvis binge. no spoilers for episode 5, just wholesome, slightly-cracky roommate fluff. no larry in this one :-( but we do have ash!
> 
> small warning for (hashtag) #SEX. (gasp!) it's off-screen and presented mostly humorously, but i figured a T-rating means i'll give a warning just in case.
> 
> enjoy!

It's been one of those days that start off bad and don't change much. Travis' head aches from staring at the screen at work and his allergies are acting up with the change in weather and he's so, so tired, but the day is nearly over, and he sags against the couch with the relief of it.

Soon, Sal will be home, and it will all be washed away.

For now, Travis scritches behind Gizmo's favorite ear, feels the warm weight of the cat in his lap, and waits. Gizmo had given him an ugly look when he'd turned down the television, so he doesn't chance changing it to something more relaxing. Instead, he watches the corny, violent action program that Gizmo so prefers. He hates it, but there's something enjoyable about it too. He can kind of get why Gizmo likes it.

Despite his just having Gizmo for company, Travis finds he's glad that Neil and Todd are upstairs. When Sal gets here, he doesn't want anyone else to bother them, and anyways, he doesn't have the patience to speak to anyone else right now. He may be less of an ass than he once was, but he's prone to falling into old habits when he's in a sour mood.

Gizmo doesn't mind. He and Travis are similar in many ways.

They sit together in silence, watching the shitty TV with matching blank expressions, until Sal finally gets home.

When they hear the door unlock, they both stand immediately, Gizmo flying off his lap like a cat much younger than his age and Travis running quick behind him. They take off past the bedrooms and through the kitchen and there Sal isn't; it's just Ash, her eyes open wide and hands in the air as she watches a man and his cat run towards her.

Gizmo stops short with a quiet yowl and Travis echoes his sentiment. "Where's Sal?" He pouts at Ashley, his face likely an ugly grimace to anyone who isn't Sal.

"He went back to the store." Only now does Travis recognize the brown paper bags on the counter for what the are - much needed groceries. "We forgot something, so I walked ahead and he went back for more. He'll be here soon."

Travis huffs. "I sure hope so." He leans against the counter for a moment, arms crossed petulantly over his chest. "Thanks for grocery shopping."

"Could you sound any less thankful?" But she's smiling, thankfully in good humor about his much poorer attitude.

"Probably," he retorts, then begins to help unload.

There aren't too many things that they buy outside of necessities due to their low household budget, but Travis is pleasantly surprised by the expensive kind of strawberry yogurt, a surprising amount of cheesy whale crackers, and even a thing of lactose-free icecream. He puts them all away diligently, feeling his mood improve just a bit more.

He's almost done organizing the cans the way he likes them (everyone else always just chucks them in!) when he notices Gizmo standing expectantly next to his food bowl. He has one in the kitchen  _ and _ the basement, which Travis thinks is overkill, but Sal swears that Gizmo needs that much food.

"You ate already, chubby," Travis says anyways, already hearing Sal's protestations in his head. "Check the basement if you're so hungry."

As Ash laughs, Gizmo meows and paws at his empty bowl.

Travis shakes his head, fighting his own smile. "Ungrateful cat. Sally spoils you too much. It makes you bratty."

"Gizmo can be as bratty as he wants to be."

A giant grin overtaking his face, Travis turns to face the door. "Sal!" He runs to hold his partner.

Nearly bowled over by Travis' sudden embrace, Sal gives a tiny  _ oof _ before laughing. "Trav, you're gonna make me drop the groceries."

"Right, sorry." Still smiling, Travis takes them easily from Sal's hands. "I'll put these away. Put your feet up somewhere, babe."

Sal laughs, the sound loud enough to only slightly hidden behind his mask. "Okay, okay. Miss me, did you?"

"I missed you so bad!" He turns and sees Ash, who he forgot was here at all, smiling quietly and trying to act like she's not present. "Be useful," he snaps at her.

Ashley scrunches her face and mocks, "Be useful."

"Bad day?" Sal asks.

"You have no idea. But you're home now, so it's okay."

"Aw, dove…"

"Aw, angel," he teases back, blushing.

Face hot, Travis makes his escape by walking to the bathroom to put away the shampoo and conditioner Sal bought. He got a refill for his own, as well as the type Neil uses, and the scentless type Travis uses. Todd never buys shampoo, but Travis has long-since suspected he just steals from everyone else.

One day, Morrison. One day you will be caught red-handed for your roommate crimes.

Travis already caught him eating the last bowl of cereal multiple times - and even once eating Travis' leftover Thai takeout! Todd Morrison is a menace and if Travis has any power in this house, he will pay!

"You're making your supervillain face, darling."

Travis turns to Sal, standing in the doorway like an angel with the light from the hall window cascading over him. "So am not."

"So are." But Sal still walks forward and kisses his frown anyways, guiding Travis' mouth to the smooth curve of his prosthesis. The frown immediately melts away, and Travis melts with it, sighing contentedly. Even his migraine feels more manageable with Sal so close.

"Damn, I love you."

Sal smiles, his eye sparkling behind the mask. "I love you too, Travis. Now go say sorry to Ash."

"Ugh!" Travis gives him another pouty kiss before exiting the bathroom. This is exactly why he was glad Neil and Todd were upstair-

A sound starts, a rhythmic thud that travels through the ceiling and into the lower level. Travis feels his heart sink into his stomach, feels his stomach curl with anxiety. No, it can't be- but it is. Ashley turns the TV to the news, brings the volume down for her keen ears' comfort, and there it is:  _ moaning. _

Ash's eyes grow wide before she giggles behind her hand. "Oh, wow." Respectfully, she turns the TV back up, back to a channel with something a little louder playing.

Travis' headache grows three sizes.

"Uh," Sal clears his throat. "Now that the groceries are put away, maybe we should go to the park or something? Give the boys some privacy."

So much for his evening with Sal on the couch. Another moan tears through the living space, this one low-pitched and whining.

"Oh, God," Travis says. "Okay, we're leaving." Before anyone can argue, he grabs his coat and Gizmo's harness, yelling out behind him, "Grab his leash!" as the door closes.

He runs up the sidewalk, as far from their little house as he can hope to be while he waits. If he's going to be free, then he's not leaving Gizmo behind to cope with the sounds. They're brothers-in-arms after all, and no shieldbrother will be left behind while Travis yet breathes.

"You're ridiculous!" Sal calls from the door. Beside him, Ash laughs, holding Gizmo like a fat orange baby. "The most ridiculous man I've ever known!"

"Fuck you!"

The only response he gets is laughter. He knows they just got done shopping, but he hopes they'll let him pick up Dylenol while they're out. At this rate, he'll keel over dead before Neil and Morrison are finished - and he won't even die at home.

Sal catches up and Travis holds out the harness for him to take - but he doesn't, not yet. He steps forward into Travis' arms, leans the side of his head against Travis' chest.

"It's okay, baby," he says, quiet so Ash won't hear. "We can make the day better."

His head still pounds, but now so does his heart. If he dies out here, he revises, he will die at home. As long as Sal is here, hugging him so tenderly, he's at home.

When Ash reaches out for Gizmo's harness, Travis resigns himself to his fate - but he does it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> travis loves todd, really. he's just also the most ridiculous man alive.
> 
> thanks for reading! 💖 comment or leave a kudos to lmk how you liked it!


End file.
